one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Domino Squad vs Strike 1
Domino Squad vs Strike 1 is ZackAttackX's twenty-second One Minute Melee. Description Star Wars vs XCOM! Two teams that protect the world meet on the battlefield! Which team will win? Intro ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE! Fight Location: Manchester, UK - XCOM: Enemy Unknown. Strike 1 had been sent to Manchester to eliminate a group of EXALT members. Comet (Assault), Husky (Shotgunner), Zero (Sniper), Saturn (another Assault), Diamond (Heavy) and 8-Ball (Support) arrived to take care of them. Domino Squad heard the sound of laser weapons firing and were on their way to see what was going on. Fives turned the corner and saw Saturn executing an EXALT member. Unaware of why they were killing other humans, Fives aimed and fired at Saturn, killing him. "Saturn's down! I repeat, Saturn's down!" Comet yelled. The rest of Strike 1 turned to see Domino Squad approaching. All soldiers took cover. "It looks as though EXALT has brought in some more heavily armored troops. Be careful, Strike 1." Bradford instructed. IT'S ALL OR NOTHING! FIGHT! 8-Ball made a run to a nearby bus and went on overwatch. Hevy of Domino Squad pursued, firing at the bus, trying to make it explode. Echo also noticed the XCOM operative at the bus, but as he went to take him out, Zero nailed him with a headshot from his sniper rifle. HE SHOULD'VE REALLY THOUGHT AHEAD! WE'RE DOWN TO 4 ON 5! Cutup noticed Comet advancing and went to meet him halfway. However, Zero fired at Cutup, distracting him long enough for Husky to Run and Gun Cutup down! THAT SHOTGUN REALLY CUT HIM UP! IT IS NOW 3 ON 5! Meanwhile at the bus, Hevy turned the corner and 8-Ball spotted him and fired. He missed. Hevy smacked 8-Ball with the butt of his weapon and fired. He didn't miss. LOOKS AS THOUGH HIS MAGIC FAILED THIS TIME! NOW IT'S 3 ON 4! Even though Hevy killed 8-Ball, he was left wide open for Zero to get his second kill of the fight. TALK ABOUT A HEAVY LOSS! THEY'VE MADE IT 2 ON 4! Fives knew that something had to be done about the sniper. He threw a Thermal Detonator at where the fire was coming from. Zero had to run out of cover... and straight into Droidbait's bullets! FAIR TO SAY HE STOOD ZERO CHANCE! WITH THAT, IT IS 2 ON 3! With the sniper gone, Fives and Droidbait advanced on Strike 1. Comet took cover behind some debris and went on overwatch. As Fives passed him by, he opened fire. Fives narrowly dodged, but Husky popped up from behind another pile of debris and aimed with his shotgun. Droidbait noticed this and immediately gunned down Husky! UMM... HUSKY PUN! LOOKS LIKE IT'S 2 ON 2! Fives took the opportunity to smack Comet in the face wit his weapon before gunning him down too. WHAT A TURNAROUND! IT'S 2 ON 1! Diamond was on his own. He opened fire with his weapon, but barely made a dent in the armor of the two clone troopers. With a tag team effort, Diamond was dispatched of. K.O! As the Skyranger took off, Fives and Droidbait tried to shoot it out of the sky, with not much luck. The two remaining members of Domino Squad collected the dog tags of their fallen friends. "Damn." said Droidbait. "How do we explain this to Bric?" Conclusion THIS MELEE'S VICTORY GOES TO... DOMINO SQUAD!Category:ZackAttackX Category:Gun Fights Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Team vs Team' One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees